


Must Have Been The Wind

by hannernanners93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crying, Domestic Violence, Doug is abusive, Eating Disorder, Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Physical Abuse, Self Harm, Self Loathing, Tissue Warning, Verbal Abuse, and mal tries to save her, doug is toxic, evie hates herself, evie is broken, hurt at first comfort eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: Evie knows the way he treats her isn't right. The problem is, she  thinks she deserves the pain, and that the pain will somehow save her.Mal sees this, and tries to help.





	Must Have Been The Wind

Evie saw the way Doug was acting. She saw the signs from the very beginning. She knew the incessant phone calls when she was away from him for too long would only get worse. She knew the little pinches here and there would turn into the colors black and blue filling her skin. She knew the slightest irritation would turn into him screaming and throwing things eventually. She knew his little criticisms about her appearance would turn into ones about her intelligence, her creativity, and everything she was as a person. She knew all of this. But she didn’t call it off and break up with him as soon as she saw the signs of him being abusive. Why? Because she felt like she deserved the pain. Because maybe the pain would help her gather some form of control over her pain, over her life, over who she loved.

Eventually, the bruises got worse, and pain filled her body, but she still felt locked on the outside from the rest of the world, so she started filling the parts of her body he didn’t injure with scars. And every time he would make an offhand comment about her appearance or her choice in outfit, she would skip another meal and run an extra mile.

But it didn’t matter. Nothing did, not really anyway. Nothing could hurt her as long as she was constantly hurting herself. Nothing could bring her down as much as her self-hatred could. No amount of Doug yelling at her or filling her arm to the brim with bruises could hurt her as much as she hurt herself.. Nothing could make her feel as bad as she already did on the inside.

Little did she know _everyone _was concerned for her well-being, including the purple-haired girl she called her best friend, who she secretly harbored feelings for.

The bruises left that filled her arms on nights she took just a _little _too long to respond to his text messages that demanded to know where she was, like right then and there. The way he became more possessive over time. The pain he left her with was nothing compared to that a mother that didn’t love her and a father who just didn’t give a damn.

Nothing he did ever hurt her anymore than she already hurt deeply inside, until the day he threw a mini-mirror, Mal had given her to replace the one she put in the museum as a gesture of kindness and possibly even love, across the room. As she heard the sound of glass breaking, her mouth widened in shock as a tear dared to fall. It was the first _real _gift she had ever received. That was the one time she allowed herself to feel anything, allowed her heart to feel full, full of the deep affection she had for her best friend. Tears filled her eyes as her body fell down to the floor, ugly sobs leaving her mouth as she screamed”NO!” over and over.

All she heard was Doug screaming and swearing at her, but she couldn’t make out the words. The one material thing she cared for the most...was gone. It was broken just like she was. Sobs enveloped her body as she brought her knees to her chest and held them, biting her lip. This was all _her _fault. She shouldn’t have made Doug mad. She shouldn’t have set him off by saying that she wanted to spend the night in her own room. She should have been the perfect little good girl she was expected to be.

These thoughts enveloped her mind as she rocked back and forth until she heard a knock on the door. She slowly held her head up, looking around the room and seeing no sign of Doug.

_He must have taken off. Like he normally does after we fight. _She thought to herself.

Slowly but surely, she stood up, grabbed her purple zip-up jacket and walked to the door. Upon opening it, she was surprised to see her best friend.

“Evie, are you okay?” Her best friend asked, immediately hugging her. The blue-haired princess flinched in response.

Backing up, she said, “Yea, I’m fine. Why Mal?”

“What do you mean why, E? I heard something break. It sounded like glass breaking and someone crying.” Mal paused and then quietly finished, “Evie, it sounded like _you _crying”

Tears threatened to fall from Evie’s eyes as she said, “You might just be hearing things, Mal,” to which Mal gave her a _don’t bullshit me _look, so Evie thought about it and said, “It must have been the wind howling or something.”

“Evie….”

“I think you should go, M.” Evie said, pushing Mal out the door , tears falling freely down her cheeks now. After making sure the door shut, she walked herself to Doug’s closet and sitting in there, pulling her knees to her chest as she waited for one of her many monsters to return.

Silently, she grabbed her stomach and felt the ribs protruding. Then, she traced the scars that lined her skin and felt the bruises and welts left from Doug’s anger. A breathy sigh escaped her lips as she put her head down in her lap and tried to let daydreams take over. But it was no use: her monsters were locked inside her brain, just as they always had been.


End file.
